


Happy Holidays from the Watson-Holmes!

by mormoriarty



Series: And Then I Read What You Had Written [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormoriarty/pseuds/mormoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas cards caught in the mail...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays from the Watson-Holmes!

**Author's Note:**

> A little holiday continuation of the series :)

To  ~~Gareth~~ Greg Lestrade

Tell Anderson that Apicultural Museum was not a thinly-veiled euphemism. Keep me informed if there are any cases above a  ~~seven~~  nine. Otherwise, leave us alone. Happy Holidays.

P.S.: Somehow we finally made it out of London and we’re enjoying our long-awaited trip to Slovenia. Sherlock says to remind you that Molly’s been itching to meet you again, especially since after the case with the old lady and the trepanning, and that she might be having a party on the 21st, and to look out for her invitation in the mail. Good luck, mate! ;)

 

To Mummy

I am in Slovenia with John. Enclosed you will find a photo of us, as ~~you nagged me last time about how~~ we never send you photos to put on the mantle. We’ve also sent a jar of artisanal honey that we found here. Happy Holidays.

-Sherlock x

 

 

Dear Mrs. Hudson,

John and I are enjoying our holiday in Slovenia. John made me throw away all the body parts in the fridge before we left, but if you notice any strange smells coming from the kitchen, I might have forgotten something.  We found this lovely artisanal honey, and shall bring you back a jar.

P.S.: Hello Mrs. Hudson! Hope you’re well. You’ll find a photo of us in the envelope. I had an incredibly hard time getting Sherlock to sit still while someone took our photo. ~~He's like a small child sometimes.~~ Happy Holidays!

Love Sherlock and John x

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! :)


End file.
